fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaliLife
Welcome Hi, welcome to the CaliLife! Thanks for your edit to the File:TA.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 17:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) CM6 22:17, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 CM6 22:18, August 18, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Oh I had no idea! And wow, not out of the hospital for a whole month, I hope he is doing ok. If you do talk to him, please pass along my well wishes! Thank you for letting me know Cali. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:53, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I'll tell Lady K to add you in instead of Luke Gandor. All the characters are mine, so it shouldn't cause any issues. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Dark Saints Can Mörter de Holunder apply for the order? --Datwikiguy (talk) 17:26, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Wow thats pretty good to hear, I look foward to it :) --Datwikiguy (talk) 17:33, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Surprised you asked me but not others lol. Tho I assume you did via chat and I just wasn't there, maybe? Well anyway, I'll accept the offer yo. Sign me up. Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hallo. May I make a member of the Dark Saints? Admittedly, I won't be able to make a character immediately, but I will have a solid idea by the time I do. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:41, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Dark Saint Request Hello, I was wondering if I would be able to make a Dark Saint, I don't have a character in mind at this moment of time but I would like to make one though. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:16, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Couple of things, not mad or anything, but when I said you could draw a little inspiration from my other page, didn't mean take it word for word. But that's okay, it doesn't bother me as much so you can leave it in, but in the future, please be careful, some of the other users aren't as chilled as me. CM6 14:20, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Sure, I don't mind doing that. CM6 14:29, November 1, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619